A Golden Knight
by viridianaln9
Summary: Hercule was never able to take credit for Gohan's credit for Cell's defeat so it angers him and he has been hunting down. Gohan has become a hero saving the day and in the process he wins the heart of a broken Videl Satan but what is he going to do when he finds out she is the daughter of the man hunting him down. GohanX Videl, GokuX Chi-Chi, VegetaXBulma.
1. A True Video

**A Golden Knight **

_Summary:_ _**Hercule was never able to take credit for Gohan's credit for Cell's defeat so it angers him and he has been hunting down. Gohan has become a hero saving the day and in the process he wins the heart of a broken Videl Satan but what is he going to do when he finds out she is the daughter of the man hunting him down.**_

_Note:_ **(READ IMPORTANT) This is a new story. I know I finally got the muse to create another Gohan and Videl story. Yay. I'm in a superhero face at the moment so I will be changing things. Goku will be alive because I want him too. Also Gohan will have a total make-over so no Saiyanman or Buu. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own DBZ it belongs to their perspective owners. I only own the only OC that will come out later. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking" _

"_**Bond." **_

"_**News"**_

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Golden Knight**

**Chapter One: A True Video **

The entire world seemed to be mesmerized with the win of the being called Cell. The one more shocked was none other than Hercule Satan it had been his stage to shine and that brat had ruined it. He had tried to get credit but someone he didn't know, how had gotten the real footage, not only tat but showed it to the real world. The thing they hadn't showed was how Cell had made a fool out of him.

As Champion he had promised the people one thing. To find their savior and give it to the people that wasn't truly his plan though, but they didn't need to know that.

#

_Lookout _

The _'Savior'_ was actually making a wish on the Dragon-Balls after everything that had happened.

"What do you mean; you don't want to come back?" Krillin asked Goku.

"I'm just saying that earth would be better without me there so people don't come to get me all the time." Goku told them.

Vegeta looked at the sky, where the idiot had to be. He opened his mouth because he was not going to be the only saiyan being unhappy in this ugly mud-ball of a planet.

"Your mate is with-child." He said.

"What?" Goku said.

"I said your woman is going to give you another brat." Vegeta yelled he left the Lookout without any other word.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Months Later- Mount Pouz _

"Goku, Gohan come down for breakfast." Chi-Chi said. She could hear the noises from upstairs and they couldn't help but make her smile.

"Hey, Chesh." Goku said kissing her cheek. Goku had decided to come back after that whole thing that he might not. Of course Chi-Chi was happy.

"Goku, can you get Gohan." She said.

"He's coming down." He told her.

When Gohan came down the entire Son Family began to eat. Chi-Chi had a bigger appetite this time since she was a carrying the new baby. For some reason though today Chi-Chi turned on the television they had.

"_**You've heard it here folks our own World Champion even if not successful in beating Cell, has come up with a great idea."**_ The anchormen said.

"What are they talking about?" Chi-Chi said but didn't really expect an answer her boys were eating after all. The one that stopped eating and it was a surprise it was Gohan.

"Did they just mention Cell?" he asked.

"Yes." Chi-Chi said.

"_**Our World Champions has made it his mission to find none other than our Gold Fighter so we can thank him for all he has done for us."**_ The man said.

"What?" Gohan said. It seemed the anchormen was answering Gohan's question because it went like this.

"_**That's right; Hercule Satan has decided to join the police force in order to keep Orange City safe and finding our world hero the young boy or Golden Knight as some of us call him."**_ The man said.

"Wow, Gohan that sounds awesome." Goku said.

"I don't think so; we don't know what they plan to do to Gohan." Chi-Chi said. In a way she wasn't wrong.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Orange Star City_

Hercule was sitting in the office they had given him. Being the only person and world champion they made him close to commissioner of the town. But he had another agenda. That boy made him a fool in the world, sure it was Cell that threw him there but the boy did what he couldn't. He was going to end the 'Savior of the World' and there was something he was not going to give up easily.

"I will get my hands on you soon." Hercule said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Capsule Corps—Two Years Later _

Bulma and Chi-Chi were in the living room talking about everything that had happened.

"Have they spoken about Gohan at all?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi.

"No, but Gohan hasn't been there either." Chi-Chi told her.

"It must be driving Satan crazy." Bulma said. Both women laughed until something exploded. "VEGETA!" Bulma screamed.

"WHAT WOMAN?" Vegeta screamed back.

"What did you destroy?" Bulma asked.

"I wasn't the only one." Vegata said, his outfit was destroyed and the two guilty parties were standing next to him with equal burned clothes and hands behind their heads.

"Hey, Bulma sorry about the GR." Goku said.

"You guys destroyed the GR again, haven't you thought of training somewhere else." Bulma told all three of them.

"Goku, Gohan." Chi-Chi said.

"Sorry." Both of them said.

"Well now go train somewhere else." Bulma told them. Goku and Gohan left and Vegeta didn't want to but being alone was not exactly fun so he left with his head held high.

"I don't want to thin when Trunks and Goten get in this too." Bulma said.

"I'm getting nightmares." Chi-Chi said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I might not bring Videl until the third chapter but I'm still thinking about that okay. This story will be uploaded every month hopefully. Review. **


	2. He Appears Again

**A Golden Knight **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I want to thank**_** dcp1992, Tigerfire, Ky111, Eksrag, DarkVoid116 and pir84lyf**_** for the reviews. Also I will try not to be to repetitive with my 'said' and other things okay be a bit patient with me. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from DBZ, I only own OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Golden Knight **

**Chapter 2: He Appears Again **

Gohan was currently sitting in the country away from his parents and everyone else. Icarus was with him though.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked his long-time dragon friend. He wanted to help, he really did Orange Star City had turned horrible. He didn't know what Hercule was doing but protecting it, was not one of them. It was as if he wanted the town to burn on the ground. Thanks to Bulma, he had kept up with the news.

Hercule had become rich over the past two years. He didn't want to know, how but he could tell Bulma wasn't happy because she refused to make any business deal with certain companies. Not only that but, Vegeta; that man that hated almost the whole planet would get in on the business.

"Why do you ask someone that won't give you answer?" Gohan looked to the side and saw Piccolo.

"Piccolo." Gohan looked happy.

"Gohan, now what is the problem?" Piccolo asked.

"You heard the problems in Orange Star City." Gohan said.

"Heard them all the way in the Lookout, Dende is worried." Piccolo told him. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think he is worried?"

"I don't know kid, but what is with you wanting to help?" Piccolo told him.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"Just that I want to help," he told his mentor looking at the scenery before him. "But there's a part of me that is telling me it's a bad idea."

"You think too much kid," Piccolo said. "You also have your father's way of thinking on the fact that you want to do the right think, the thing is I can't tell you what to do that has to be your choice."

"Oh." Gohan said.

'Let's train kid maybe that will take your mind out of this." Piccolo said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Orange Star City _

"The shipment will be arriving to this side of the town around eight." The Mafia Boss told Hercule.

"What do you want me to do?" Hercule asked.

"Ignore it." he put the suitcase on the table and opened it showing Hercule the money on it. "We plan on hitting Capsule Corps with this and I need Orange Star's City's cooperation we stole shipment from them."

Hercule just smiled as he saw the money.

"I heard nothing." he said

"Good." The Mafia Boss smiled. "You will become even richer than you think."

Hercule was completely happy with that. But it made him incredibly happy in a way that the Golden Boy had not shown his face at all making the population in Orange Star lose their fate on him. It still angered him though he wanted the kids head.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Capsule Corps _

"Gohan are you sure?" Bulma said.

"Yes," Gohan looked somewhere else as a blush took residence in his face. "I want to help and the only way I can is if I go in."

"Alright." Bulma grabbed his arm in gratitude. "What do you need my help with? And have you told your mother?"

"Yes, she wasn't happy with it but understands, Dad is pretty okay with it." Gohan told her. "I was wondering if you could help me create a suit for the occasion I don't want them to know its me."

Bulma pointed at him.

"But you will be in your Super Saiyan mode?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Well; how could I tell my godson no?" Bulma said with a pout making Gohan blush. "I'll have it done in a few hours and you can have your practice session."

"Great I'll go see Trunks." Gohan moved out of the way toward Trunks room.

Bulma couldn't help shake her head and think 'Such a sweet boy.'

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Few Hours Later _

Gohan was playing with Trunks when Bulma screamed for him that he almost dropped Trunks on his head. He was quick to catch him and put him in his arms before he flew downstairs where Bulma was.

"What is it?" he asked as he flew in.

"I have the suit ready young man." Bulma scolded lightly.

Gohan put Trunks down and looked at the mannequin that had the clothes it looked really dorky. It was a black suit with a green tunic and a huge orange helmet with insect ears and a red cape. Gohan looked angst about it.

"You don't like it." Bulma told him as she saw his expression.

"No." Gohan blushed. "Well it's kind of dorky."

"Dorky." Bulma exclaimed.

"Yeah, I mean why do I need a cape and the colors clash really badly." Gohan was trying not to offend her.

"Well what do you suggest?" she smugly crossed her arms.

"Well…" He didn't tell her but began to take the costume apart. The only thing left was the black suit under knead. "This is okay I actually like it, these gloves could be fingerless, black and the boots could they be black and gold like the ones my father has, can I have armor like Vegeta has but black and gold and a domino mask because I am not wearing a bucket on my head."

"I actually like that." She smiled at him. "Give me one hours and it will be done."

Gohan looked at Trunks and smirk.

"The first suit, I would look like such a dork." He laughed at the image that came to his mind

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Orange Star City _

Gohan flew in his new suit which he actually likes and he didn't look like a dork around the city. So far he had seen nothing and he was beginning to wonder if it was a bad idea. That thought wouldn't stay for long. He heard a scream. He turned his head and saw that it was an alley.

In the alley a young girl was standing there with her camera in her hands.

"You stay away from me." she told the man standing there.

"Now why would I do that sweet little girl like you." The man teased her and went to touch her arm. The girl was panicking.

"Get away.." she didn't get to finish as the man went to grab her but she was just thrown to the ground as someone punched the man outside of the alley and into a car.

Gohan turned to see huge cerulean eyes looking his way.

"Are you alright?" he asked the young girl.

"Ye…Yes…" she stuttered.

"Well get out of here before something bad happens." He told her and moved away.

Videl looked at the young man flying away that she raised her camera unconsciously and took a picture.

"Thank you." She whispered just as Gohan had already left.

#

Gohan had already stopped muggings and robberies but he didn't know his biggest challenge was about to come. It came just around nine o'clock when one of Capsule Corps came around. Gohan was not surprise he knew of the shipment.

What he didn't know where the freeloaders that were trying to do with the shipment.

In the bottom the leader was already smiling.

"Alright boys let's take this shipment in, it's all ours baby." He yelled.

"Got it Bull." His skinnier companion said.

"Well Skeleton let's do our thing." Bull yelled. They yanked two long chains hooking them to the back of the truck and just as they were going to use it to pull the truck back something came from the sky destroying the chains and letting the truck go free and away from the trucks.

"What the hell?" Bull said.

"In the sky." Skeleton pointed and they saw the black figure.

"That snot-nose brat." Bull hissed. They both pulled their guns and began to shoot at Gohan and he got annoyed as the bullet bounced off him and he caught some of them before flying lower and throwing the bullets on the ground in-front of the criminals who were shocked.

"What is your plan?" Gohan demanded.

"None of your business you bastard." Bull pushed on the gas and went forward just for Gohan to smash his hand on the hood and flipping it over. He made sure the criminals were alright and the cops that were there the good ones were just shocked. He grabbed both of the criminals and threw them to the cops on the floor.

"Here you go." He said.

"Who are you son?" one of the cops asked. Gohan was taken by surprised that he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"The Golden Knight."

The cops were shocked.

"You've returned." The other cop said.

"Yes." Gohan said with a smirk.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Police Quarters _

Hercule smashed his bottles in his office. He had heard of the boys that had stopped not only muggings but also the stealing of the Capsule Corp shipment.

"You better take care of that pest Satan." The Mafia Lord told him.

"I will, don't worry I will." Hercule hissed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the chapter. I will be time jumping next chapter and Videl and Gohan are going to meet face-to-face.**


	3. Clippings

**A Golden Knight **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Ky111, Aaron Leach, dcp1992, Pineno, and mrs. Briefs997**_** for their reviews. Okay so Gohan will be sixteen in this chapter but he is still not going to school, so small warning language is going to be a bit up not much.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from DBZ. I only own the OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIN EBREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Golden Knight **

**Chapter 3: Clippings **

_**Orange Star City Newspaper **_

_Our Golden Knight has once again saved the day. It seems it is all Orange Star City seems to be talking about. Since his reappearance three years ago in our lives again it seems that he has dubbed Orange Star City his home-base. Crime families have been falling at his feet since he came here from the Orenis to the Blacks have known the hand of the Golden Knight. _

_Yet our young man gives no interviews and asks for now thank-you's from the people he saves. We have only gotten a few microphones in his face but he disappears in a matter of seconds. _

_There is one man who isn't happy. Being the Commissioner Hercule Satan himself. He claims that the Golden Knight is a coward for not showing his face and wishes to know the identity of said hero. _

_The question is will our Golden Knight be swayed by our Commissioner's taunts? Or will he continue the way he is going earning respect and love of the people. _

"Can you believe the audacity of this man?" Bulma asked Chi-Chi.

Both women were currently drinking tea in the garden, as their families played in the garden. Bulma served more tea on Chi-Chi's cup before they began to say anything. Chi-Chi looked at her son who seemed to get more handsome with years. Gohan still had the same hair-cut he did when Cell had come into.

"He just hate's Gohan for doing something, he can never do." Chi-Chi smiled at her kids from her seat.

Bulma huffed into her tea. "Gohan has saved a lot of my merchandized and some of that was made from him."

"It's because the bastard is doing things he shouldn't." Vegeta told the as he went to get some water from the table. Bulma sat straighter in her chair and looked at her husband.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

"What Vegeta means is that Hercule isn't being honest." Gohan told them.

"We already know that." Bulma told them making it obvious.

"What I wonder is; how did they get the picture?" Goku asked picking the newspaper up and showing them Gohan's 'Golden Knight' picture in the front page of his going away.

"I don't know." Gohan said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hercule Mansion _

Videl was currently fixing the next set of pictures of the Golden Knight in her scrapbook. She knew to keep it hidden from her father, who would become rather violent knowing anything about the Golden Knight. He would get pissed if he knew that she was providing the newspaper with pictures of said Golden Knight. She had been taking them after he saved her and would sell them to the newspaper under another name thanks to the chief of newspaper.

She went to hide the money in her copper music box. She had taken it apart to make it into the proper hidden place for the money. She didn't like grabbing money from her father because she knew exactly where it came from. A lot of the things she got she bought on her own, maybe it was pride but she didn't care. Her Father had changed way too much.

"Videl!" she pushed the music box under her bed and grabbed one of the books she had been reading and jumped on top of her bed opening the book at whatever page that didn't matter.

Hercule opened the door to his daughter's room. The room itself was very simple for his taste; his daughter should have a canopy bed and gold around. But his daughter didn't want to; the room had a twin sized bed, a desk with her computer and a dresser. The only thing that was very visible were the book-cases around filled with different stories. On her desk was a camera he knew that she had taken up photography after a while.

"Yes, Dad?" she asked.

"I will be gone all day, but are you going to be somewhere with some of your little friends?" he asked.

"No Dad." Videl told him.

"I'll be gone." Hercule closed her door and Videl had to strain her ear to know he was gone. She grabbed her camera and left to see if she could catch a glimpse of the Golden Knight.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Orange Star City: Police Department _

Hercule slammed his briefcase into his office wall. He didn't notice that someone was sitting in his chair.

"Damn Golden Knight." He whispered.

"Yes, that damn Golden Knight." Hercule jumped and looked toward his office desk. Sitting there was a stocky old man with the body of wrestler and a sinister smile on his face.

"W...Who are you?" Hercule stuttered out. Said man got up and spread his hands on the desk.

"I am the man that has been paying you, I am Kori Oreni I am the Leader of the Oreni clan; I'm your boss or one of your bosses I don't know to how many you have sold your soul to." Kori told Hercule and sat back down.

"What do you need?" Hercule asked the man. Kori Oreni smacked the table with his big meaty fist.

"What I need is for you to take care of that pest!" Oreni yelled. "I have lost too many shipments to him and I am not paying you for nothing."

"I'll try." Hercule said. Kori stood up and went to face him.

"I don't want you to try; I want you to do." Kori growled out and moved out of the room. When the door slammed behind the Mafia boss, Hercule couldn't do anything more than punch the wall leaving a huge hole in it.

"Stupid, Golden Knight one of this days I am going to have your head on a spike and watch you burn." Hercule hissed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Orange Star City _

Goku, Goten and Gohan had been kicked out by Chi-Chi and Bulma from their home because of some make-over they were planning. They couldn't go to Vegeta's because the Saiyan Prince had once again sine the morning they had gone destroyed the Gravity Room and with Bulma being busy he was not going to be getting that room fixed for a while. Which of course made Gohan and Goku feel kind of bad for Trunks who was getting the bad end of the stick for it.

"What are we doing here Daddy?" Goten asked Goku sitting on his shoulders that he had to bend a bit to see his father's face.

"We're walking around right Gohan?" Goku said looking at his oldest son that had a very serious look to his face. Goku didn't like to admit it but Gohan was getting too much of him and Vegeta and that was saying something.

"Yeah." Gohan answered him and they continued to walk to see anything in the town. Gohan knew his father knew the reason they were there. He wanted to make sure the town stayed safe because he already saw what Hercule Satan was capable of, he had heard himself when he sent two cops to be killed off for being good cops.

As he walked he didn't noticed the young girl practically almost running toward something.

Videl was trying to get away, she had seen some people that hated her father and if they noticed her. She had already been bullied once and all the training she took couldn't do much against a lot of people. Her best friend Erasa was not even in town and with her folks talking about moving out of Orange Star City she was afraid she wouldn't have a friend anymore. The most important thing to her besides her best friend was her camera because she had bought it with her money and no help from her father at all.

"Ah!" she screamed as she smacked into a solid wall or she thought it was a solid wall. She closed her eyes waiting to get to the ground, when said wall grabbed wrapped its arms around her.

'_Arms?'_ she thought 'A wall doesn't have arms.' She opened her eyes to see onyx color eyes looking at her with a surprised expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She snapped out of it and noticed she was already standing upright. She also noticed the boy because she knew he was a boy around her age wearing black baggy pants with black and red boots, a black tank-top, with a weird medallion hanging around his neck and a black and red jacket.

"Yes, um…thank-you." She stuttered a bit out. She noticed that next to the boy was a taller man with a weird hair-style and on top of his shoulders was a boy that was practically his clone. They were both wearing an orange gi and a blue shirt except the boys had it a bit longer.

"Your welcome." Gohan told her and Videl moved away. For some reason Gohan could tell that he had seen her before, but he didn't remember from where. He shrugged it off and kept on walking with his brother and Father.

That is until something exploded. That something was the bank. Gohan looked at Goku who gave him a serious look and then a soft nod. Gohan jumped to the alley and pressed the small jewel in his medallion and changed into his Golden Knight armor.

"Can't we help him Daddy?" Goten asked. Goku looked at his son.

"No, he can do this." Goku told Goten.

Gohan arrived to the Bank and saw the robbers with hostages already.

"Alright ye, Golden Knight, now don't mess with us now ye hear." One of the bank robbers told him. "We have hostages and I am not afraid to use them against you."

Gohan looked tiredly at them it was really a waste of their time. They were also the same idiots as the last two tries. It seemed this time they got heavier equipment that he had to wonder if Hercule just let them out of jail for the fun of it. The robbers began to shot at him and he had to roll his eyes before he began to capture the bullets.

Videl was near the scene and she was taking pictures getting really good shots of the Golden Knight. When he threw that energy because she knew what it was because that was no light show like her Father wanted the press to believe. No; that was really energy because she had felt the heat of it the last time she came to take pictures.

Gohan took the robbers out and freed the hostages. They were very thankful and she practically threw the robbers into the ground to the thankful praise of some of the cops.

"You did good, Kid your parents must be proud." Officer Martinez told him. Gohan just smirked.

"They are." He replied and flew away. Videl was able to take one last picture.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. So on the next chapter I will finally sent Gohan to High School.**


	4. The Girl With The Cerulean Eyes

**A Golden Knight **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank Chiba Bunny, Ky111, Aaron Leach, dcp1992, chaos267, Pineno, Avatar Eddy for the reviews; they make me happy to read.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from DBZ it belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Golden Knight **

**Chapter 4: The Girl With The Cerulean Eyes **

Look-Out

Sometimes Gohan really needed to keep his mouth shut. If he had this whole business wouldn't be happening to him at all. He looked down on the earth from his spot and looked so nice just being there but his thoughts kept getting darker by the minute. He _'did not'_ want to attend high school. Dende who was standing there with his best friend had to smile. The moment Gohan arrived spewing fire through his eyes and words about the unfairness of it all. It made Dende feel happy because for once Gohan was acting his age of seventeen. Did he agree with Chi-Chi's and Bulma's decision; Yes, but he was not going to be telling that to Gohan at all unless the earth wanted a new Guardian.

"Come on Gohan it could not be that bad." Dende tried to encourage him just to receive a Vegeta-glared from his companion.

"Really?" Gohan told him with a raised brow. "We are talking about Orange Star High School if the town is that bad I don't want to know how bad the school is." Gohan was speaking in anger and he knew they were some people in the town that weren't corrupted or anything like that.

"Well you did want to keep a closer eye on Orange Star City." Dende reminded him.

"Exactly, I wanted to keep an eye on Orange Star City I was thinking of staying weekends in the city not go to school." Gohan almost screamed.

"Whose idea was it anyways?" Dende asked hiding his smile.

"Mom and Bulma's they think I need to make new friends or make friends in the first place you know ones my age not, the scientist from Bulma's meetings. They want kids my age." Gohan hissed.

"It might be fun, plus you get to be in the city more and can get to the scene of the crime without keeping your ear out all the way from your house." Dende said.

Gohan sighed. "I guess your right." Gohan looked back down to where he knew Orange Star City was he smirked. "I have to give it a try at-least, thanks for letting me rank Dende I'll see you later."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Mount Pouz

Gohan arrived into his family home and he had to smile. They had gotten a bigger place it was nice that he helped Bulma with inventions and they ended having a bigger place. Not only were both his parents able to have a garden where they planted food all the time.

"Gohan, dinner is ready." Chi-Chi yelled and it made Gohan wonder, how his mother knew when he, his father and Goten were near when they didn't even were closer at all.

He went into the large spacious kitchen. The table was set with all kind of dishes and Goku and Goten were just looking at him waiting for him to sit down.

"Come on Gohan food is getting cold." Goku said with a smile.

The entire family began to eat and they didn't talk about, what would happen in a matter of days. Well they didn't talk until after they were finish with their meal.

"Gohan, I already enrolled you." Chi-Chi told Gohan.

"Alright, when do I go in?" Gohan asked, he really need to be prepared for this.

"On Monday." Chi-Chi excitedly told him, because she couldn't wait for her Gohan to meet people his same age. Okay it was in Orange Star City, but it had to be something instead of him all alone.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday _

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi screamed. Gohan was getting out of the shower, he still didn't get why his mom yelled since he got up early for training anyways. He knew that his Dad and Goten did stay asleep more though.

"I'm already getting dressed." Gohan answered back. He put on black jeans with the same boots his dad wore except black and red. His tank-top was white and he wore a black and red jacket on top of it. He put on his watch and his necklace that held his outfit. He grabbed his book-bag, wallet, and his capsules.

He walked downstairs to eat his breakfast. He ate it pretty fast before Chi-Chi gave him his capsule filled with food for lunch.

"Wish me luck." He told her.

"Good-luck dear you're going to have fun." Chi-Chi told him. He wasn't very sure of that but he was really hoping that she was right in some way.

"Bye, Big Brother." Goten said with a tired sleepy smile.

"Bye, Goten, bye Dad." Gohan said and flew off.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Orange Star City_

Arriving at Orange Star City, it was a miracle. Bulma and his mother had drilled into him and he wanted to keep his identity secret. He had to drive his car to the city, well half way. It was really cool, it was red and one of the biggest draws in Capsule Corp. Bulma and Vegeta had given it to him as a gift for his birthday but he hadn't used it until today. The city looked grimy and bad, but it was still the biggest thing in the world that he didn't get.

He drove, but he didn't even get half-way into the city without hearing trouble.

'_Really, now.'_ He thought. He drove the car into an alley and got out changing into his alter ego and putting the car inside one of the capsules. He flew toward the trouble was located, it was a mugging.

"When will you morons learn?" Gohan asked. The two muggers looked at him.

"We're not scared of you." One of the muggers said he was a skinny little thing almost a twig. His burly friend had the same defiance in him.

"Right." Gohan smirked at the man before he moved and punched them out. He grabbed the bag the stole and gave it to old lady standing there.

"Thank-you young man, you sure are making a difference unlike our Commissioner." The old woman told him.

"Your welcome." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Orange Star High School _

"Yo, Videl what is your old man stealing now?" One of the jocks told her. Videl continued to walk with Erasa by her side.

"V you're sure you don't want to tell the principal?" her friend told her. Videl shrugged and shook her head.

"What for is not like the principal doesn't think the same thing." Videl told her.

'_It's not like I'm blind either.'_ She thought, she knew what her father did, she just wished people. They arrived at their lockers and Videl looked at the graffiti on her locker room door. She opened it and grabbed her books for class.

"I just wish you wouldn't let them bug you so much, you can fight them Videl." Erasa said, she knew Videl was really bullied, she also knew that the teachers didn't do much; most of them weren't fans of Hercule.

"Again." Videl said closing her door. "I just sometimes I really want to get this over with." Videl confided in her. Erasa smiled and tried to cheer her friend up.

"Come on, Videl, cheer up I heard we have a new student." Erassa pushed her teasingly.

"Please." Videl said dismissively. "He or she is probably going to know about my Dad and he is by that reason going to judge me just like him."

#

Gohan arrived to school and saw that some of the walls were painted in graffiti and supposedly this was supposed to be a great school. Well he had to start somewhere. He knew his class the lady from the front office told him. Classroom 302A, well here he went and how fun would that be.

He knocked on the door, it open slightly for him to see a small teacher, old, with a face close to Master Roshi's except this one had hair and a longer and he wore glasses and was in a blue suit.

"You must be the new student." He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Gohan said in a clipped tone.

"Stay outside until I call you." He told him. Gohan stood there and the teacher went back in.

#

In the classroom Videl was bored out of her mind. She was sitting next to Erasa and she was sitting next to their ex-friend Sharpner. He didn't talk to her anymore because it would be bad for his image, he did talk to Erasa though.

"Class I want you to welcome our new student." Mr. Manner said. "Now I want you to treat this student well he, got perfect scores in his entrance exams."

"Nerd alert." Sharpner yelled and the class laughed.

"No, young man don't you say that, come on in Mr. Son." The teacher called and Videl felt bad for the guy already. When the guy walked in he did not look like a nerd, or like a guy who wanted to have any friends.

'_Great another trouble maker.'_ Videl thought, didn't they have enough already, she could already tell he was going to bully her too.

"You can sit down up her cutie." Erasa yelled and Videl tried not to pale. The young man walked up the stairs and he just looked focus on his seat.

Gohan sat down next to a girl with dark hair; she kept her gaze down, focused on her notebook. He wondered why? He sensed her ki and he didn't know why but he knew she was strong.

"Hi." He looked up to see a bubbly blond next to the girl he was sitting next to. "My name is Erasa, what's your name?"

"Gohan." He answered.

"Oh, well this next to you is my best friend Videl." Erasa said.

"Hello." He said, Videl looked up at him and he was struck by the cerulean eyes that looked into his. They were locked in their gaze's onyx to cerulean. Gohan could tell, he had seen her before, but where?

"Class." They both turned back to the chalkboard, but both felt a weird sense.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**


	5. The Photographer

**A Golden Knight **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Ky111, LoveIt, dcp1992, chaos267, Pineno, crazzyredhead, TheNargana, and DormySaz **_**for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from DBZ, it belongs to its rightful owners I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Golden Knight **

**Chapter 5: The Photographer **

Gohan was through half his school day when he heard comments about his alter ego. He was in science class and the teacher had stepped-out for just a minute. So everyone took that as a cue to start talking. It all started with one of the girls gushing about the Golden Knight.

"That guy is such a joke." Sharpner said. "He should let the police do their job."

"Right, like Satan actually does his job, he only makes everything worst." A needier student said.

"What don't speak about the Commissioner like that you little shit." One of the jocks said.

"Leave him alone." Videl said and Gohan was surprised, the girl barely talked.

"You shut up too Videl, no one wants to hear you of all things." One of the jocks said and it caused something to burn in Gohan. He didn't like that people talked to her like that. Before anything could happen, the teacher came back.

"Videl you know better than to antagonize them."Erasa whispered but Gohan heard.

"It wasn't right for them to tell him anything because their right the Commissioner is messing things up." Videl said. Erasa looked at her friend.

"Do you know exactly who the Commisioner is right?" Erasa said. Videl looked at her friend in the eyes.

"Exactly because I know who he is that I know what he is doing." She said. Gohan was surprised by that. He began to wonder, who the girl next to him was.

He didn't get his answer until lunch. He was going to go to the rooftop since he didn't want the kids to look at him weird. He didn't care but he wanted to eat his lunch in peace. So as he walked the hallways to get to the roof, he saw her. Two boys one was Sharpener and the other was one of the jocks that had called her names.

"Why can't you just be quiet?" Sharpner said.

"What you said was out of line and you know it?" she told him.

"Out of line, we were just defending the Commissioner like you should." The jock said.

"Calm down Jae I'm pretty sure Hercule will teach her a lesson." Sharpner said with a smirk that made Videl want to puke.

"Now that you had your fun let me go." She hissed and tried to move but Sharpner grabbed her upper arm and she hissed because her Father had grabbed her arm tightly there a few days ago. Hercule didn't like that she accepted no money from him and that pissed him off.

"What scared?" Jae asked. Gohan looked at Videl's arm and noticed the bruise that was enough to make him move.

"Hey." He said. Sharpner and Jae looked up to see him.

"What do you want?" Sharpener asked annoyed.

"To leave her alone." Gohan growled out. The look on his face was enough make them go away. Videl stood their frozen than she looked at him with the most confusing stare he had ever seen.

"Why did you help me?" she asked because nothing by anyone in this town was given free especially to her. Gohan was confused by that question.

"You were in trouble." He said.

"You are just going to be like them later." Vide told him and moved away to cover the tears that wanted to come.

Gohan was in shock, he had never received such an action. He also wondered, _'What did she mean I'm going to be like them later?_' he thought. How would he be like them?

#

It was Physical Education when they were playing soccer and he was with Erasa and Videl and he still wondered about her words.

"Alright get in positions." The Coach said. Gohan and Videl were defenders.

The game was going great and no one was getting near the goal post thanks to Videl and Gohan. It didn't mean that Sharpner and Jae weren't going to let it go. Sharpner got the ball and he went straight for Gohan. Gohan was surprised and Sharpner glared before hitting the ball with everything he had. I ended up hitting Videl in the stomach hard making her drop into the ground and trying to catch her breath. The Coach stopped the game and Sharpner protested.

"Hey, Coach she was the defender not my fault she couldn't handle it." he said. Gohan went to check on Videl and helped her get up.

"Breathe." He said.

"What the hell are you doing helping Satan's daughter." One of the jocks said. Gohan looked up, but he felt Videl freeze.

"What?" he said.

"You heard me, she's Satan's daughter you know the man creating the problems here in Orange Star City." Gohan kept a poker face, the monster had procreated. Most of the students went to change but Gohan stayed there. Videl closed her eyes because she knew what was coming. She breathed in an turned to look at him.

"Well go ahead." She said.

"Go ahead with what?" he asked confused.

"Don't play dumb, you're going to do what they do call me all the names in the book, push me around because of who he is?" the distaste in her voice catches Gohan's ear. Videl opens and closes her fist. "I know exactly what he does, nobody needs to tell me, I know he is a monster but I'm nothing like him. Thank you at least as long as your niceness lasted." She moved away from him and left him speechless. She actually thought he would treat her badly because of her father. He also didn't like that it was a protectiveness that came to him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

After school he goes for his first bank robbery and it's the Suo Gang and it gets in Gohan's nerves because he really can't stand them.

"Didn't I tell you bastards not to come here again?" he says exasperated.

"What the Golden Knight can't handle us anymore." Moy tells him. Gohan is really bored and he really wants to get to Capsule Corp and he throw two energy blast and gives them to the police. That's when he notices the noise of the camera. He turns his face and looks into the cerulean eyes he had met a few hours ago.

Videl looks through the lenses again and she swears she sees the Golden Knight looking her direction but that can't be right. She hears gasp and all she can feel is someone picking her up and the body is strong and holding her close almost shielding her.

"What are you doing here?" she hears the growl coming from the person holding her.

"Hey, buddy I'm doing my work." She said and she felt herself being lifted. She looks to see that she is in a rooftop and she looks up to see the Golden Knight in all his glory glaring her way.

"You were going to get shot, by the Commissioner." Gohan growls out and Videl pale's like he had never seen before.

"He didn't see my face, please tell me he dint see my face." She says.

"No he didn't." Gohan relied. Videl looks down.

"How am I supposed to get down?" she whispers to no one. "He is going to kill me if he finds out, what I'm doing?" she hisses under her breath taking Gohan by surprise. Gohan shook his head before going and getting her by the waist making her jump and almost hit him in the face if it wasn't that he stopped it.

"I would expect a thank-you not to almost be punch in the face." Gohan said.

"People who come behind me don't tend to have nice intensions." She told him. He put her down in and alley.

"Here you go."

"Thank-you." She said and smiled at him and for the first time he smile back taking her by surprise. Gohan left and she took a last picture.

#

Gohan was picking up the last conversation between the Commissioner and one of his police officers.

"Damn I almost got that photographer the one that makes him look good." Hercule said. Gohan narrowed his eyes but he smile. His daughter was his photographer. He took that in mind and went to Capsule Corp.

#

Capsule Corp.

"Gohan, hi." Trunks said.

"Hey, Trunks where's your Mom?" he asked.

"I'm right here, so how was your school day?" she asked him.

"Interesting, but I need some information." He said. Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Really on what?" she asked.

"I found out who my photographer is." He told her.

"Who?"

"Hercule Satan's daughter." Gohan said.

"What!" Bulma was shocked.

"Bulma, the girl gets bullied by almost the entire school, she seems pretty nice."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Satan's Mansion _

Hercule went to his daughter's room. He had been worried about her, why didn't she act like she was supposed to. He could give her anything she wanted, she just had to act properly. The room was too clean and he began to look around. At the bottom of her bed he found a box. He got curious and opened it. The more he looked through the box the angrier he got. He's daughter was the one to make the Golden Knight look good.

Videl came in and she saw her Dad with her box.

"Dad." She said. Hercule stood up and looked at her with a look of hatred that made Videl fear.

"Is this the reason you bought a camera to take pictures of that freak." He showed her the pictures of the Golden Knight.

"You went through my stuff." She said.

"You my daughter and your being a traitor making him look good. Sharpner told me this morning you didn't defend me." Hercule got close and grabbed her arms before shaking her. "I'm you father…"

"You're not my father, you're a murderer and a criminal like the…" she didn't get to finish because he slapped her hard dropping her to the ground and she received another.

"You don't talk to me like that; you don't get to talk to me like that." He said. "Now I would like to see you feed yourself without this." he said taking the camera and smashing it against the wall. Videl looked at the camera as her father left and cradled her camera in her arms. She let the tears roll.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	6. So It Begins

**A Golden Knight **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Ky111, ArmyWife22079, Numbuh006, Aaron Leach, chaos267, dcp1992, xider, and Pineno**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ it belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Golden Knight **

**Chapter 6: So It Begins **

_Mount Pouzu _

As Gohan lay in his bed he couldn't help but think of Videl, there was something he did not understand. A girl with a father like that should be involved in his dealings; he had seen many of them in Orange Star City. Sharpner was one of the bad apples that didn't fall far from the tree.

"What are you?" he asked no one. He cushioned his head on his arms and kept looking at the ceiling. Her words the ones she told Erasa got to him.

"_It wasn't right for them to tell him anything because their right the Commissioner is messing things up."_ she had told her friend_. "Exactly because I know who he is that I know what he is doing."_

So he knew that Videl knew more than she led on. The fact that he found out, she was his secret photographer was another thing. He didn't really think Hercule would find it sweet to find out his daughter was the Golden Knight's exclusive photographer. He had to smile at that though. He found her brave for her to be there, but there was a fear there too. As he asleep conquered him, he couldn't help but think of those cerulean eyes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next morning Videl woke up on the floor of her room. She had slept with her camera hugged to her chest and the tears had been angry and bitter at the same time.

'_What am I going to do?_' she thought. She still had money but if she bought a camera it would leave her without eating for a while. She got up and looked at the mirror to see that she had a big red mark almost turning into bruise in her face. She sighed as she went to her bathroom to shower.

As the water hit her she couldn't help but let the tears out because of it. When she finally comes out she dresses in sweats and a hoodie so she could hide the big red mark on her face. She puts her hair into her ponytails so they could hide some of her face. She doesn't even get anything except for her book-bag and her money before going to school.

#

"Gohan, Wake up! Come down for breakfast." Chi-Chi yelled.

Gohan had to roll his eyes; he had been up for quite a while already. He had done some meditating with Piccolo early in the morning. He dresses similar to yesterday except he is wearing gray and black today. He grabs his black book bag and goes downstairs to see his brother and father devouring the buffet that Chi-Chi made for breakfast. He sits down and joins the party.

"So, have you found out, who your photographer is?" Chi-Chi asks. Gohan looks at his mother and he does something he didn't really think he would do.

"No." he answers. Goku sends him and look and Gohan pleads with his eyes not to say anything. He feels protective and it's a feeling he hasn't felt before.

Chi-Chi shrugs and gets back to eating. "Well I hope you find them soon, it would be nice to know who puts your name so high." Gohan smirks. He finishes his breakfast and looks at his family.

"See you guys." He tells them and leaves.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They both arrived to school at the same time but their paths do not cross. Videl goes to find Erasa and as she walks to her locker, she doesn't notice that Gohan has his locker is right next to her.

"Videl, why do you have a hood?" Erasa asks.

"Just, you know it's cold." Videl said hoping that Erasa would just drop it. Erasa raised an eyebrow and Gohan did too because he didn't believe it either.

"Liar!" Erasa said and did the only thing she could do she ripped Videl's hood off and what she saw made her gasp covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh My God, Videl what happened?" Gohan wanted her to turn around; he needed to see what got her friend so scared.

"My Father found out." She whispered. It made Gohan's eyes go wide but he kept his face hidden in the lockers door.

"So he slapped you hard enough to leave a red nasty mark." Erasa scrunched her face in disgust.

"He destroyed my camera and said that I needed to find another way to make money since I won't accept his." She cleaned the tears that wanted to come out of her eyes. "He destroyed the ones I was going to give the newspaper for this week."

"But you can buy a camera right?" Erasa asked.

"Yes, but if I do I won't have to buy anything for the next month and I will be strapped." She told her. Gohan decided it was time to make his presence known and he did it in a very Vegeta like way. He slammed the door of the locker close. Videl turned around and he could see the red mark in her face and he was pissed. He kept his face schooled though. She looked at him with big eyes before putting the hood back up and turning around.

#

The entire day in school went fine for everyone. Videl couldn't look at Gohan, but that didn't mean that he dint look at her but every time that he looked at her he kept seeing that ugly bruise in her face. When she was asked to remove the hood in class most of the girls gasp and the teacher asked for an explanation, Videl had told him that she had been caught in the cross fire of one of the robbers the day before. How the teacher actually believe that, he had no idea, well he did but he didn't really want to say anything because his anger was enough, enough that most of the students stayed away from him. When it ended Gohan left in a hurry without anyone really noticing and there had been no crime after school, something he was actually thankful for. He was going to go to the only place that could solve his problem.

"Gohan!" Trunks told him exuberant to him there.

"Hey Trunks, where's Bulma?" he asked. He got his answer pretty quickly when he went inside the living room.

"VEGETA, I CANT BELIEVE YOU." She screamed and Gohan had to cover his ears at that. Bulma could be as loud as his mother when she was mad.

"He was in the way woman." The Saiyan Prince replied and Gohan could see the smirk on his face.

"HE WAS MAKING A DELIVERY."

"He was ogling you, he should know better than to put his eyes on my woman." Vegeta said and Gohan had to hide his smirk.

"As sweet and incredibly macho as that is, you didn't have to blow him out of the building." Bulma said calming down with a slight smile on her face.

"Whatever, I'm going to train." He turned around and saw Gohan standing there.

"Kaka brat, come to train?" he asked.

"Not this time, need to talk to Bulma for something." He said seriously and Vegeta just nodded and left to his precious Gravity Room, but not before grabbing Trunks by his shirt collar and dragging him with him.

"What can I help you?" Bulma asked him.

"I need to create a camera that is resistant to any damage possible." Gohan said.

"Why?"

"If I tell you, you cannot say anything." Gohan told her.

"Of course not sweetie."

"I found my photographer, she's Hercules's daughter and he found out and hit her and destroyed the only way she has to not accept anything from him." Gohan told her.

"You don't want her too."

"No, she's not like that bastard." Gohan hissed and since he wasn't exactly looking, he didn't see Bulma raising an eyebrow.

"Very well, let's go I don't want an innocent suffering for their parent's mistakes; plus it will annoy that buffoon." Bulma told him with a smile and they went to her lab.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Days Later- Capsule Corp_

It took three very tiring days for them to create the camera but they had done it. Gohan knew from school that Videl was hunting for a job but Hercule had made it incredibly difficult for her to find one and many people didn't trust her. So they had created a camera that was resistant to being thrown, hit with anything and shot, they only thing that could break it would be if he shot it with a Kamehameha and that was something he was proud of.

"Well I think we have it, this should keep Videl from worrying about her father destroying her camera." Bulma said with a fist pump.

"I know." Gohan said he couldn't wait to see her face.

Leaning a hip on the table she looked at Gohan. "Why are you doing this for her?"

"She isn't like many girls." He answered truthfully. That was all Bulma needed to hear though.

"Well I suggest you go." She made a shooing motion with her hands earning a laugh from Gohan.

"Thanks, Bulma really." He told her sincerely grabbing her shoulder.

"No problem sweetie, now go our Chi-Chi is going to come and hit you with the pan of doom." She laughed and Gohan held onto the camera for dear life as he went home.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Orange Starr High _

Videl kept counting her head, how she was going to be able to get her camera. She was already running low. 'Hercule' as she called him now because she did not want to call him anything else was beginning to charge her for everything, light and gas. She had spent the last three days not eating anything except for lunch in school and that was only because Erasa brought extra food and it made her feel terrible. As she practically stomped to her locker door, she opened it to see a gold and black wrapped box inside.

"What?" she looked around and saw no one. She didn't see Gohan standing on the side of the building looking at her reaction. She grabbed the package and opened it. She was shocked to find what was inside. She pulled the black camera out and she couldn't help the tears that came down. She cleaned them quickly enough so no one would see anyone but Gohan that is. Videl looked at the note that was at the bottom.

_**I have not notice you in my battles, nor have I've seen your camera. I hope you take this camera and it will be useful for you. Hope to see you soon. **_

_**The Golden Knight **_

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. His Photographer

**A Golden Knight **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**ArmyWife22079, dcp1992, WinelXl,Hyped, Ky111, Jonathan, Starfire Grace, crazzyredhead, Aaron Leach, KaosMoshpit, xider, chaos267, Hi Peryunline, pond-centurion, goddessofsarcasm8, DormySaz, Hektols, and kavell **_**for the review.** **Okay information this is more of a filler chapter than anything before I get into anything else. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ it belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Golden Knight **

**Seven: His Photographer **

_Orange Star News _

It had been a week after the Golden Knight had given her the camera and Videl couldn't be more than happy for it. She was able to take pictures and they came out much better than she had ever expected at all. She walked into the OSN building and was greeted rather kindly like always.

"Is good to see you again, Miss Videl." The doorman greeted her.

"Thanks." She said. She climbed into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor where her boss tended to be. Her father hadn't bothered her at all and it would be soon she had a feeling he was going to kick her out. The elevator opens to a large opened room, with only one door and a desk outside the door. Sitting in the desk, was a petite female with very large glasses and vibrant green hair, she wore a red suit and her pale skin really made her hair and suit stand out. The woman looked up.

"Videl dear, we missed you."

"Thanks, Bet, how you been?" she asked.

"Very well, Miss Deja is on her phone just sit right there and I'll call you when she is ready to see you." Bet told Videl motioning with her hands to the seats near the door. She didn't really have to wait long before the door opened. Out of it came out a blond, with a curvy body wearing a blue suit, which would look better as a model than the main newscaster of Orange Star City.

"Bet, do I…" she turned around and saw Videl.

"Videl dear is good to see you, come in."

"Hi, Miss Deja." Videl said.

"It's Tulip." The woman told her and guided her into the office.

Tulip sat on her desk-chair and motioned for Videl to seat on one of the chairs in-front of her desk. She crossed her arms and looked at Videl.

"Now, why have you not come? The Golden Knight has made many appearances and you his photographer."

"My Father found out." Videl said, Tulips green eyes went wide and sat up holding Videl's hand.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked.

"It was just some screaming and he broke my camera, I got a new one." Videl told her.

"Good, Videl I don't think you should stay there anymore."

"I have nowhere to go." Videl said. "He is making pay rent now."

"That's not right, look there's an apartment building where I live and the rooms are pretty cheap for us news crew, you are one of us and can get an even lower rent for a room." Tulip said.

"I can't." Videl told her. "I don't run, especially not from my own father."

"Okay than, you are going to be added to the payroll since you are one of my main photographer here." Tulip told her and raised her hand when Videl looked ready to talk. "Ah-ah, your main focus is still the Golden Knight, but you will be sent to other activities I think you will like them."

"Okay, thank you so much." She told her.

"You're welcome, now go out there and get me pictures of the Golden Knight." Tulip said with a smile. Videl gets out and she is so counting her lucky stars because she hears commission. She gets into her motorcycle and goes to the scene.

#

Gohan is fighting another group of thugs he really doesn't care. But he keeps his eyes out for his photographer. He saw Videl in school and has seen her with the camera taking pictures all the time. He likes seeing her smile, he has also seen her fight and Videl knows how.

"Give it up." one of the man say and one of them have a bazooka they launch it and he throws it upward to sky so it doesn't harm anyone.

'_Where did they actually get that?'_ he thought. He looked around to see Hercule standing there with a glare his way and he smirked. He turned around and saw his photographer. Someone tried to shoot her way and she rolled out of the way. He went to punch the robbers out and gave them to the police. They left pretty easily and he was left there, it made him nervous thought because Hercule didn't leave him without confrontation at all.

At the bottom Videl was thinking the same thing. Her father had left too soon and that was weird.

"So, I finally get to see you again." He told her.

Videl jumped and looked at the Golden Knight. "I saw you two robberies ago."

"Right." He said. "Nice roll out of the way."

"I have other talents than being a damsel in distress you know." She told him.

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know martial arts." She told him.

"I didn't know that." He told her. _'You don't use it at school.'_ He thought.

"Well yeah, but I don't use it anymore I tried to keep my head low if you know what I mean." Videl tells him.

"How about lessons?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked and her eyes go really wide and Gohan can't help but smirk that Vegeta-totally-show-me-smirk.

"Lessons, I'll teach you to defend yourself so I don't have to worry about you being down here defenseless." He tells her.

"So you want to help me?" she says not really believing it.

"Yes, if you agree I'll see you on the top of your school roof after-school." He says and flies away.

"Wait." She screams but he is already gone.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review; also we are going to have Gohan and Videl interactions in school as well as Golden Fighter and Videl interactions**.


	8. Her Trainer Pt1

**A Golden Knight **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**dcp 1992, ArmyWife22079, Ky111, Pineno, WinelXl, Aaron Leach, jomama25, M, just a fan and DormySaz**_** for the reviews. I know I don't have an excuse but I have been in a writer's block for this story. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ; it belongs to its rightful owners. I only own the OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**A Golden Knight **

**Chapter 8: Her Trainer Pt. 1**

Videl still couldn't believe that she was going to be trained by the Golden Knight, she was a bit afraid, not that she might fail, no, she wasn't afraid of that. She was afraid her father would know and try to use her against him. Not that she was anything special to him in the first place.

#

When she arrives to school the next morning she has a change of clothes in her bag and her hair is up in a ponytail. When Erasa sees her she seems surprised.

"Whoa, Videl what is with the ponytail?"

"Nothing I just wanted to change hairstyle." Videl tells her. She goes to her locker and Gohan is already standing there. Gohan looks at her and gives her this smile that makes her hide her face in the locker room for a bit.

"Hello, Gohan." She says.

"Hello, Videl." He tells her. "Did you do your homework?" he asked her. He had to admit that she looked very pretty with her hair up like that. Today he was going to begin her training and he couldn't wait for that.

"Yeah." She says. "Did you?'

"Yes, I did." He told her. They began to get everything out they needed and walked together ignoring Erasa standing there. She had to catch up to them but didn't say anything at all because she knew they liked each other even if they were still blind to it.

"So, why do you have your hair up?" Gohan asked Videl. Videl blushed and looked to the other side before she was able to answer.

"It was going to be in the way." Videl told him.

"For?" he wanted to know if she would tell him about…well the Golden Knight, he wanted to know if she would tell him because if she told anyone it meant that Hercule could be closing in.

"My job, taking pictures." Videl told him and he just smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a job I mean with your Father being Commissioner and all." Gohan said.

"I thought you understood after you been here that my Father and I don't have the easiest of relationships or one at all." Videl told him.

"Sorry." He told her and gave her a smile that she returned. They sat down and listened to their classes.

#

When lunch time came around, Videl looked at Gohan before he went to the roof.

"You know you can eat with us." Videl told him and it stopped Gohan.

"I'm going to shock you." Gohan told her.

"Well it was a just a suggestion if you don't want to its okay." Videl told him.

"I'll eat with you and Erasa but I am going to shock you." Gohan told her, it made her smile and they walked out of the class together again. They went out to the grass and sat down away from everyone else even though they were looking at them with glares fix on the three of them but mainly on Gohan and Videl.

They sat on the grass and Gohan got his capsule out of his pocket. He laid it out and when all the food came out Videl and Erasa were surprised.

"You can grab some of it before I start." Gohan told them seriously. His mother made extra food all the time, he did finish it but again his mother training kicked in most of the time. They grabbed some dumplings and when they took a bite.

"Oh my god, this is great." Erasa said. Videl smiled and looked up to see Gohan eating his food, it was surprising. He was eating it in a speed she had not seen before and it surprised her.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Videl told him with a smile. She knew a part of her should be disgusted but she wasn't. Erasa had to actually look away because she had never seen that before and it freaked her out. Videl just ate normally because this was the few times she could eat in peace and even if she was eating next to a guy that ate without getting fat because if Gohan ate like this and he didn't get fat, he was one lucky guy.

"How come you don't gain weight?" Videl asked him.

"I do a lot of exercise." Gohan answered after he had finished his meal.

"Nice, does all your family eat like you?" she asked.

"Yes." Gohan tells her. He was surprised himself that she didn't act disgusted because he knows that Erasa was a bit surprise.

"Cool." Videl said and put her things away before getting up so they could go to their next class.

#

For their last class both Videl and Gohan were getting desperate to get out of school. Videl looked at the clock before she looked back at her work and was trying not to think about what would happen later. Once the bell rung Videl hurried up and Gohan was the first one out of class so he could change and get to Videl as fast as he could.

Videl got up and went to leave her books on her locker before she practically ran toward the roof of the school but if anyone asked she would deny it.

She arrived to see no one there and it kind of got her disappointed. She waited because she assumed that the Golden Knight had important things to do. She waited for ten minutes which again she was not counting. She was going to leave, when she felt the energy the Golden Knight always gave off.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She told him.

"I gave you my word." He told her.

"Okay, than." She told him. He walked closer to her and pulled her close hugging her around the waist, it made Videl blush and she looked the other way not noticing that Gohan was blushing too. He began to levitate and Videl closed her eyes feeling weightless but also feeling the butterflies in her stomach doing a dance. They flew out and other had a secret smile on their lips.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
